Galactic ODI Falcon
The Galactic ODI Falcon was a Skype roleplay that took place way back in December 2012. The name came from a spaceship name generator website. The original chat is lost. The contents of this article are from other sources of evidence and memory. The events might be listed out of order. Story (summarized) The story started off by deeming 2 year old Lauryn as Captain. The ship quickly took off into voyage. Not long after, the crew was suddenly attacked by a Madison-Shark. She jumped up from the ocean and latched onto the ship. She was fought off and got dumped back into the water. Our crew carried on into space. An intense meteor shower hit. As they were powering through it Ashley noticed something: Lauryn wasn't herself. Ashley ripped her mask off of her face to reveal that she was actually the evil IKEA Monkey in disguise! She was thrown off ship straight into a meteor and was destroyed. The real Lauryn was rescued at some point after this. There was something that involved Iyana, Ashley and possibly other crew members to act as spies on the ship. It probably involved lasers. There was also another attack by a rogue Madison-Snake. It isn't known exactly when this happened in the timeline of the story but it is assumed to be around the middle. Jaylen did or said something that went against the crew's morals but he was forgiven by Iyana, prompting an emotional sibling moment. He then goes on to dance a romantic salsa with Alex. Their dance was challenged by Lauryn and her dapper toddler dance partner. Jay and Alex's beautiful performance was blown out of the water by the little dancers' passionate tango. The dancing was cut off by an alien invasion on the ship. A battle ensued. The crew defeated the aliens and Captain Lauryn successfully landed the ship back on Earth. All was well. A final party was had in celebration of the epic adventure. Soundtrack Along the way of roleplaying the story, there were links to atmospheric music posted. Most of the songs were posted by Iyana but Ashley added in a few songs as well. Here is a link to the soundtrack on YouTube. The tracks will be listed here for archiving purposes. # Star Wars: The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme) - Preparing for voyage theme # Star Wars Theme Song By John Williams - Take off theme # Jaws Theme '- Madison-Shark attack theme # 'Epic Music Mix III - Immediate Music '- Meteor theme # 'Narnia Theme Song - Relief after killing evil Lauryn (IKEA Monkey) theme # Mission Impossible Theme - Ninja theme # Unknown heartfelt music (deleted) - Iyana forgives Jaylen theme # Omar Akram - Passage into Midnight '- Alex and Jaylen's dance theme # 'Tango - Flamenco - ARMIK '- Lauryn's tango theme # 'Victory Music - Victory after beating the aliens theme # Tom's Dog (asdfmovie5 theme) - End party theme Gallery Lauryn.png|Captain Lauryn Space.png|IKEA Monkey being thrown into a meteor Category:Inside Jokes